My Pokémon Ranch
My Pokémon Ranch is a WiiWare game released in 2008. It costs 1000 Wii Points. In the game, Miis and Pokémon interact. Hayley (the owner of the ranch) gives the ranch six Pokémon. Everyday, Hayley brings a new Pokémon to the ranch, depending on how the player answers her questions, until she has brought a total of 15 Pokémon to the ranch. Also, the player can deposit Pokémon from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. The Pokémon will stay on the ranch unless the person who deposited it in the first place withdraws it. A maximum of 1,000 Pokémon can be stored, and there are certain rewards the user can trade for at certain landmarks, the crown jewel of these being Mew (which is found when there are 999 user-deposited Pokémon). You take care of Pokémon, and use some items, such as the Toy box, Stinky Ball and the Bonfire. An update to the game has been launched on the Japanese server of the Wii Shop Channel. It allows connectivity between My Pokémon Ranch and Pokémon Platinum, including Giratina's Origin forme and Shaymin's Sky forme. It also allows 500 more Pokémon to be stored in the game. Additionally, there are several new items and events included. Gallery Flying Pokémon live mostly in the sky above the ranch. MPR 2.jpg Hayley Introduces herself. MPR 3.jpg Hayley's Mii... MPR 4.jpg Observing the Miis and Pokémon brings them a strange pleasure... MPR 5.jpg Select your ranchers. MPR 6.jpg Hayley's dream... MPR 7.jpg Round up the usual suspects. MPR 8.jpg Zen MPR 9.jpg Random 'events' can occur this is one of them... everyone looks at the camera. MPR 10.jpg Miis are able to vaguely express idea. MPR 11.jpg Connecting to a DS. MPR 12.jpg Hayley puts prices on heads. MPR 13.jpg An unfortunate rancher becomes a punching bag. MPR 14.jpg Dancing with the Pokémon. MPR 15.jpg The Totem pole event. MPR 16.jpg A "Wanted" Pokémon. Hayley might trade for it... MPR 17.jpg Ranch information. MPR 18.jpg Photo album MPR 19.jpg Pokemon moves can also effect Miis MPR 20.jpg Now we only have 2 MPR 21.jpg Pokemon Transfer explained. MPR 22.jpg Pokédex of sorts. MPR 23.jpg Uh oh, how'd you get out here ditto? MPR 24.jpg Piplup getting some unwanted attention from Pikachu. MPR 25.jpg Pokemon world view. MPR 26.jpg Select a user to associate with a DS cart. MPR 27.jpg Selecting Pokémon to import, selected Pokémon appear in 3D. MPR 28.jpg A DS with propellers and a balloon(?) ferry Pokémon from Wii to DS and DS to Wii. MPR 29.jpg Laser Eyes! MPR 30.jpg Well, is she? MPR 31.jpg The whole ranch is getting in on the dancing! Except for that Gardevoir who wants to look into _your_ eyes. MPR 32.jpg No surprise... that didn't last long. MPR 33.jpg A little bit of info on a sleeping Pokémon. MPR 34.jpg A new addition to the ranch. MPR 35.jpg Pre-parade overview of all your pocket monsters. MPR 36.jpg Parade mode lets you see some stats on your Pokémon, no battle stats for this friendly ranch. MPR 37.jpg A trade underway. MPR 38.jpg The trading takes place in a whirl of sparkles. MPR 39.jpg A theological debate is solved. MPR 40.jpg A flying Pokémon happily absconds with a ground-bound beast. MPR 41.jpg Riding on a Pokémon of adequate size. }} Category:Pokémon Games Category:Side Games Category:Generation IV Category:Nintendo Wii games